1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector and, more particularly, to a spring collar coupling connector. While the present invention will be described specifically with respect to a fluid delivery system, it will be appreciated that the invention is adaptable for use with other types of connectors, such as electric connections or structural connections.
2. Background Art
The background art is replete with assemblies for use as cable connectors, clutch connectors or connectors used in scaffolding, to name but a few.
For example, Hayward (U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,274) describes a connector assembly having two major normally separable components 10 and 12. Body portion 10 generally fabricated of an electrical conducting material is designed with threaded segments for receiving nut portion 12.
Ville et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,074) describe a frangible device for coupling two rotary machines. This device includes a first shaft 1 and a second shaft 2. The power transmission is effected by a dog-clutch connection 9 and 11 between shafts 1 and 2.
Woods (U.S. Pat No. 4,587,786) relates to a locking Disc for use in scaffolding. Disc D form a plurality of components which include a plurality of base-plates 10 each provided with vertically extending threaded shank 11 receiving a cooperating adjustment nut 12. A plurality of ledgers and/or transoms 15, opposite ends of which each have a slot 16, are also provided in each of these slots and is adapted to receive a portion of a locking Disc D.